Talk:Gotei 13 (SCA)
Possible Other Division Specialties I have some ideas for some other Division Specialties we can discuss. * Funds Management * Soul Society Relations I'm thinking that one Division could specialize in managing the Seireitei's funds. I'm thinking it could be the 7th Division, as a reference to 777. I'm also thinking that one Division could specialize in maintaing relations and conditions with the people in the districts surrounding the Seireitei. What's everyone think? --Cyberweasel89 17:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Interesting Interesting possibility. I would have thought that would have been left to the central 46 but after what happened to them? I think 13 would be best for public relations given the personality of the captain. (def not kyoraku, too lazy laid back ^^) Overlord59 18:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Yay! Would like to just take this moment to go: W00t! Full fanon captain and lieutenant lists! Overlord59 11:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Human Relations? Human Relations? Isn't that the same thing as Public Relations? --Cyberweasel89 22:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) How About... How about a Division to set up recreational activities? Like festivities for holidays and such. What does everyone think? --Cyberweasel89 22:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed I concur Cyber-sempai. Making the 7th psychology and 3rd recreation is a much better fit, especially with these characters. --Haruko-chan o^-^o22:45, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Revising 7th Division Specialty Reading it over, the 7th's listed specialty in psychology and stuff could easily fit under the 4th's medical aid. A suggestion to make the 7th Division more unique would be something along the lines of a last resort/emergency division. Komamura's and Iba's respective portrayals in the manga (not yet seen in the anime, I think) show them as the kind who do not retreat and does whatever it takes to win. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I would prefer that the 7th's Specialty stay psychology. I think that psychology is deserving of its own squad because in terms of an organization who regularly fights both medical aid and psychology are immensely important in their own right. There are many casualties and all of this would take a great toll on people mentally. Psychology division is almost a cross between squad 4 and 12. I just think that the two specialties (psychology and medical aid) should stay separate. As well, the specialty is very appropriate for both its captain and lieutenant. Also, to solve the whole 'Psychology doesn't fit Komamura's and Iba's personalities' maybe the squad's specialty has changed since then (just a suggestion). And finally, if I'm allowed to write my story arc, the 7th division being in charge of psychology is integral. *breath* I'm not trying to sound angry, but I just really like the 7th division's specialty being psychology. :--Haruko-chan o^-^o 13:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Whatever suits you. Just pointing out my views. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 11:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Renaming Article It bothers me that the title is "Second Coming of Aizen Captains and Lieutenants," when it could be something shorter yet still retain the attributes of what the article is about. I'm thinking about renaming the article to Gotei 13 (SCA) (SCA is the abbreviated form of Second Coming of Aizen), so what do you think? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Captain Transition When I returned here I noticed that Kyashi Yagami's article had been deleted so I assume that another user can create a character for the position of 3rd division captain. For the record I would like to create such a character but before that I wish to finish my one story arc where she is a predominate figure. I would like her to be left as she is and to only be changed once I give an explanation for her removal within my story. I don't intended necessarily for this to be a message for anyone in particular but just as a record that I would like to create the captain that comes after her for anyone else who may have the same idea. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 11th Former Captain I noticed that the 11th division former captain is vacant and i was wondering if my character Zancrow Kyuketsuki could be it. If not just tell me why and i will accept it. Thank you GunzOfWolfz 19:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) * This Gotei 13 is no longer in use. Having him here would be pointless as the article is basically dead.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 19:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC)